The Forgotten Prophecy
by Elizabeth Bennett
Summary: HP/SM. This will take place during the Marauder's period. What happens if there was never a prophecy concerning Harry Potter? What if another prophecy existed…with a different Chosen One? Please R&R!
1. Dark Predictions

**Hello All! I'm beginning another story. My Pirates tale is coming to an end, and this will be the next on my list! Of course, once POTC: The Legend of the Moon Princess is done, Moonlit Twilight will be my top priority, and I will not update this story without updates to it!**

**Disclaimer: Of course…I own nothing. Quit torturing me…alright? ****Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, and the Harry Potter series belongs to the infamous J.K. Rowling. I just own the story that combines the two.**

**Summary: This will take place during the Marauder's period. What happens if there wasn't a prophecy concerning Harry Potter? What if there was another prophecy with a different Chosen One? What if Destiny is always around the corner…no matter where you go? Find out as the story turns in……**

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

**Chapter 1: Dark Predictions**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked into Hog's Head with hope of finding a decent Divination Teacher. To be honest, he didn't care much for the subject, but it was a required subject, and he needed to make sure all his students were exposed to every form of magic.

He had high hopes for the woman he was to meet. Her name was Sybil Trelawney, and she had a family history of True Seers.

He walked into the well known, but seemingly bad reputed pub. He smiled at the familiar face of his brother, Aberforth, before thinking in his mind how in the world his brother could run such a place, and accept the company that he does. Which as long as he was happy and making money, then that was enough.

The wizarding world was currently at a very peaceful time. Things were going well, and all though dark wizards still existed, there was no immediate threat upon their way of life. But the Headmaster could not help but think that something was looming around the corners. He could feel it in the air around him, and even experienced visions of a changed world in the near future. Little did he know, he was about to get an answer to his questions that he would find hard to swallow.

He sat at a lone table off to the side of the pub, and proceeded to ask if Aberforth kept any candy in the place. Aberforth gave a playful sneer before pulling out some sherbet lemons and sitting them down in front of his brother.

It wasn't long before a woman with quite a large amount of hair had walked in, and immediately laid eyes on the well known man. He stood up and welcomed her graciously before asking her to please be seated.

The interview was very dull, and the Headmaster had every intention of not hiring this woman. She spoke mainly of her family, and it seems that only her family was gifted with the special talent. She was pleasant though, and seemed an interesting woman, but not what he wanted in a teacher.

"Well, it has been a pleasure Sybil, and I will certainly be in touch with you. Your family history is very impressive, and any school would be lucky to have you as a professor."

He looked towards her and waited for her response, but she never gave one. In fact, it appeared as if her mind was no longer in the room, but wondering in a time far from this place.

"Sybil?" Albus said in a hesitant voice. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her arm latched sharply onto his. Her voice grew into a deep rasp:

"The Darkness approaches, it is here even now. In the earth, the water, the sky. It is in the hearts of many, but it has yet to rear its head. A wizard unlike any other arises with the vision of destroying the world." Her breath croaked and she continued, "He rises from the pure line of serpents, but a pure he is not. No wizard can defeat him."

And there were the words that Albus had never wanted to hear. He was right, and for once in his lifetime…he wished he wasn't. The idea of another wizard, potentially more powerful than Grindelwald rising…it gave him chills to even think about it. Could the wizarding world even take on this kind of weight?

Trelawney's raspy voice interrupted his thoughts, and he realized she wasn't through.

"But the light shines in the distance. The one with the power to vanquish the Darkness approaches. Born to those whose blood does not match. Born to those who know not of magic. A past long forgot, but power the Darkness knows not. Not of this world, a mystery to all. The one with power to vanquish the Darkness will be born as the Moon crosses the Sun."

Trelawney's eyes began to blink in rapid fashion before she immediately came back to her normal state, her eyes focused on the Headmaster.

"What were you saying, Headmaster?"

Albus could do nothing but stare for a full fledged minute before he reached out his hand to take Trelawney's.

"You're hired."

Trelawney's face lit up in a brilliant smile before she stood up and shook his hand with a new vigor. "Thank you so much Professor, you won't regret this!"

He smiled at her joy, and explained to her that he would be in touch in the near future.

As Trelawney left the Hog's Head, he secretly wondered if he was making the right decision, but he knew one thing. Whoever this child was, he must find them, and keep them safe.

* * *

In the distance a beautiful baby was born. But the eyes were not brilliant green…they were of the sheerest blue.

**And there's the first chapter! Short, but introductory. So did you like it? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. The Not So Normal Life

****

Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed this story! I'm glad to get some positive feedback, I really think I'm going to enjoy writing this, and I have so many ideas for it!

**As the story turns…**

**Chapter 2: The Not So Normal Life**

Mr. and Mrs. Spencer were about as ordinary as they come. They lived in a normal house, on a typical income, had run of the mill jobs, and were pretty much average looking. They were happy with their life, and thought that the normalcy of it was quite refreshing. So it was much to their surprise when they had the most beautiful baby girl…literally. No one had ever seen such beauty in a child.

To be honest, since their baby, Serena, had arrived, strange things seem to be happening everyday. The day Serena was born for instance, it was indeed very strange. There was a Lunar Eclipse right before she was born into this world. Why so unusual? Well, no one had even predicted or anticipated such an event…it just came out of no where. The Spencers made note of it, but thought nothing about it. It was just a coincidence after all.

Fast-forward to the child's development. As said before, she was exceptionally beautiful. Beautiful, silk like blonde hair, and the deepest blue eyes. This was all well and good, but the problem in this situation is she looked nothing like either of her parents.

Well, anyone can imagine the catastrophe this caused. There were many accusations flying towards a member of the house, but after all the fighting, Mr. Spencer realized that his wife loved him deeply and would never betray him in such a manner. They explained the mishap through distant relations, after all, that must be where she got her looks.

As the saying goes, if you've heard something once, you've more than likely heard it a thousand times. The Spencers now had living proof of that saying in their daughter's eyes. They were so big and blue, but they were also so sad. People always commented, saying "her eyes should belong to someone much older." The Spencers, however, never noticed this trait. They were too blinded by their love for her.

As strange as all these things are, it still does not explain even the strangest quirk about little Serena. You see, ever since she entered the Spencer family, things began to happen. Toys began to float, furniture would be rearranged, and they even had an instance where a little boy's pants completely vanished.

These events, of course, added to their curiosity about the little girl, and since she had entered their lives, magic happened everywhere.

* * *

"Serena, time to get up dear."

"Five more minutes mum." Her voice cracked.

"I made pancakes."

The little girl's eyes shot open at the idea of pancakes, and her mother chuckled in response.

Serena quickly rose from bed and ran downstairs, the smell of breakfast filling the air. She sat at the table, eagerly waiting for her plate to be made. Her mother followed her downstairs and set to work in the kitchen. She made toast, eggs, and coffee for her husband and herself, and she strategically placed Serena's pancakes on her plate.

By studying the pancakes, one can notice the love and attention of a mother. They were little pancakes in the shape of moons and stars—Serena's favorite.

She set the plate down in front of her daughter, and she immediately tucked in.

"Sweetheart, slow down or you'll get a stomachache."

"Yes mum." Serena said with a mouth full of food.

"And don't talk with your mouth full."

She nodded towards her mother in acknowledgement.

"Now dear, when you finish your breakfast, I need you to go freshen up and look your best."

Serena swallowed her food and then spoke, "Where are we going today?"

"Well, as you know, you turned eleven this year, which means you'll be starting a new school, and I have some interviews with a couple of well known schools in the area. So, you must look nice, and be on your best behavior."

"Mummy, do we have to do this today?" The little girl whined. "It's such a lovely day outside."

"Five minutes ago you didn't even want to get out of bed, so yes, we must. Now hurry up."

Serena finished the rest of her breakfast and quickly made her way upstairs to get ready for the day. She didn't even want to think of having to look for another school. If she had a choice, she would never go back. She never really fit in there, and her grades weren't the best in the class. It wasn't as if school was hard, but she just did not find it interesting.

She was very smart for her age, and very observant. She loved to learn and read, but only as long as it was something that interested her. This, however, never sat well with any of her teachers. They always saw her potential, and always notice her not using it, which of course usually ended up in a note sent home to her parents.

She put on her best frock and made sure her teeth and hair were brushed before she headed downstairs to meet her mother.

"Oh don't you look lovely dear." Her mother gushed out. "Now turn around, I'm going to fix your hair."

"But mummy, my hair is already fixed."

"Turn."

Serena gave out a defeated sigh before she obeyed the command. She felt her mother tug and pull at her hair, but it did not take her too long to finish up on her hair.

"There. Now go see yourself in the mirror, you look absolutely adorable!"

Serena made her way to the bathroom and looked at the two buns positioned on her head with two bows strategically placed at each of them.

"Ah mum, I'll be called meatball head!"

"No one would ever think of that."

Serena ran back towards her mother with a bit of a pout on her face, but her mother chose to ignore it.

"Now listen to me darling, it is very important that nothing strange or unusual happen today. Am I clear?"

"Sometimes I can't help it."

"Well you shall need to try extra hard to prevent it today. Like I said, this is of the upmost importance."

"Yes mum."

Mrs. Spencer quickly made sure her husband was set for the day before she headed out the door with her daughter. She had a feeling that today would be a wonderful day.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Mrs. Spencer's voice scolding.

"I told you. I can't help it. They didn't even know it was me anyway."

"You should have known better than to allow hot coffee to spill on the person interviewing us for the school. Now there is one school that will surely be off the list, and it was the one I was hoping the most for."

"But…"

"Serena." Her father interrupted her. "I need you to go upstairs right now. Your mother and I need to discuss something."

She opened her mouth as if she were about to argue, but her father gave her a look that said 'now is not the time.' So, she gave an exaggerated sigh and stomped her way up to her room.

"What is this about?" Mrs. Spencer questioned.

"We received a letter today, and I think some of the questions about our little girl have been answered."

"What are you talking about?"

Mr. Spencer didn't say another word; he simply handed over the letter in his hands.

Mrs. Spencer took a look at who it was addressed to and her face read confusion. She quickly opened the note and read its contents. As she progressed, her eyes no longer read confusion, but complete shock.

"She's a witch." She said in a soft whisper. "Surely this letter is a cruel joke of some sort. There are no such things as witches."

"I guess we'll have to find out. There is supposed to be someone here tomorrow to explain everything to us, since we are non-magical."

Mrs. Spencer looked up at her husband and asked the question they both were thinking. "What shall we tell Serena if it's true?"

"The truth, and let her decide for herself where she would like to go. I'm actually looking forward to meeting whoever they are sending. I have some questions I would like to ask them before I tell Serena what is happening."

Mrs. Spencer nodded in agreement, before glancing towards the stairs.

Perhaps they were right all along, and their daughter really wasn't theirs.

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. The Chosen One

**Apologies to everyone. I was most unfortunate as to become victim to a terrible stomach virus this past weekend. I am just now getting over it, so I am getting back to my writing of course. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed this story and my others of course!**

**As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 3: The Chosen One**

The next day could not have come any sooner. The Spencers eagerly waited for the unknown visitor in hopes of an explanation. They were not disappointed.

At 9:00am sharp, there was a knock at the door. Albus Dumbledore stood outside, eager to meet the new student of his school. Since Sybil's prophecy, he took the liberty of visiting those children who were of non-magical decent. He was hoping to run into the one that would deliver them from the darkness that was coming. He waited patiently outside for the door to be answered, hoping not to run into any rude muggles today.

Mr. Spencer went to the window and glanced outside, as he did this he called to his daughter:

"Serena."

"Yes dad." The little girl came bouncing into the hallway.

"I need you to go upstairs for a little bit."

"But dad…"

"Your mother and I have a very important meeting that we must attend to. We will call you down when we believe it's appropriate for you to come down."

"Yes dad." A frown had graced her face, and she made her way slowly up the stairs.

Once he heard his daughter's bedroom door close, Mr. Spencer opened the door with a smile on his face. He took in the old man who looked like a Merlin himself. If this was a joke, it was played out very well.

"You must be Mr. Spencer." The man stated in a soft, but strong voice.

"I am. Are you here to discuss…"

"To discuss your daughters interesting predicament, why yes, I am."

"Well please, do come in."

Mr. Spencer opened the door wider to allow the old man to pass. He led him to their sitting room where his wife met them.

She asked, "Would you like anything Mr…"

"Dumbledore, do forgive my manners, and if you have any muggle candy I would love to have some."

"Muggle?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, sorry again. Non-magic candy, or normal I guess you would say."

She smiled and nodded her head, "With an eleven year old in the house who loves sweets, I'm sure I can oblige." She disappeared through the room only to appear again moments later with a bowl full of sweets. "Please, help yourself."

"Thank you."

"Please, have a seat." Mrs. Spencer gestured to one of their chairs. Dumbledore sat and allowed himself to take in the room. His silence was nerve racking to the man and woman in the room, and they could not hold in their questions any longer.

"Mr. Dumbledore…"

"Albus, please."

"Albus, what exactly do you want from our daughter?" Mr. Spencer asked with hesitation.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment before he said, "I thought that was explained in the letter. She is a witch."

"Forgive me sir," Mrs. Spencer began, "but I don't believe in such things. I wish you would be upfront and honest with us. We have shown you good hospitality since your arrival."

"Indeed you have, and it is the truth. Have you ever noticed that since your daughter's arrival in this world, strange things have begun to happen?"

The Spencers looked at each other before looking back at the old man and nodding.

"It is because she has been born with a special gift—the gift of magic. I intend to take her to Hogwarts to excel her talents in this art, and make her into a fine witch."

"Well that does explain the weird occurrences, but I'm afraid I have more questions to ask." Dumbledore simply nodded at the young man to continue. "Is it normal for witches, who are born to people like us, to not look like their parents?"

His wife elbowed him in the ribs, not believing that he was still on about this, but Dumbledore's eyes merely remained fixed on the man. He remained silent for a moment before he answered very carefully, "I won't say it happens often, but I'm sure that anything is possible in our world."

Mr. Spencer let a breath go before he continued with his questioning, "And are they normally born during a Lunar Eclipse? I know this happen to Serena, but we always thought it was coincidence, and should the day we decide maybe to have another child, would that be a sign?"

Dumbledore had to catch his emotions from going across his face. Could this be the one? The Chosen One? He made a mental note to keep an eye out for her before answering, "No, that my good sir is completely coincidence."

Another breath of relief left both the Spencers at this moment.

Mrs. Spencer fell into the couch before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "She really is a witch?"

"Yes, she is." There was disappointment in the woman's face, but what's done is done. "Is your day completely clear?" Dumbledore asked Mr. Spencer.

"Yes it is. When I received the letter, I immediately cancelled all my appointments to make sure everything was alright with my daughter and her future."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore stood up and continued, "I was hoping to take you all to Diagon Alley to fetch young Serena's things for school. Hopefully, that will give you a better idea of the world she is about to enter."

"Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Spencer questioned.

"Madam, I can't explain it to you. I must show you, if you are up for the challenge."

"It's not dangerous is it?" She asked.

"No, it is completely safe."

The Spencers glanced at each other before Mr. Spencer tilted his head toward the staircase. "Serena, come down here please!"

The bouncy steps of a child could be heard on the stairs before a beautiful little girl came into view. Dumbledore's eyes danced on the child, and he immediately felt the presence of magic, and not the magic of a small child, but of an ancient world. He knew that this must be the one that was to save the wizarding world.

"Mummy, who is this?"

Her mother knelt down beside her and said "This, my dear, is Mr. Albus Dumbledore. He is here to talk to you about your new school."

The girl gave him a funny look before saying rather blatantly, "He doesn't look like any of the people from the schools we went to."

"That's because this is a different school." Her mother answered. "Do you have the letter dear?" She asked her husband.

He ran in the other room to retrieve it.

"Hello Serena." Dumbledore said very softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Serena did not acknowledge his politeness, she was more interested in where he came from. She had never seen anyone like this man before.

"Forgive me sir, but what school are you from."

He smiled at the child's curiosity before answering, "Why, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A magic school?"

"Yes indeed, and you child are a witch."

Serena's face lit up at this discovery. She turned to her mother, "See mum, I told you I couldn't help those things I did. I can do magic!"

Dumbledore could not help but chuckle at the little girl. He really did enjoy this part of the trip every time. "Yes, you can do magic, and what this school does is teach you how to control it and expand it."

The girl could not stop herself from smiling. "Am I going mum?"

Mrs. Spencer sighed before she said, "Well dear that is up to you."

"I want to! I want to!"

Serena's father came back into the sitting room and handed his daughter the letter. She quickly read through the first page and then looked at the supplies list. "Sir, where am I to get these things?"

"I am here to help with that as well. It is a good thing you live in London." He turned to Mr. Spencer and asked, "Do you mind terribly to drive us to the city center?"

"No, not at all."

"Good."

They all began to make their way to the door.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"To Diagon Alley."

**There's another chapter! Hopefully, I will get the other stories updated soon! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Hello! Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed this story or added it to any of your lists. It means a lot, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Special thanks to _Anime Monster_**** for giving me some ideas to work with! If anyone is wondering, the next story on my list to update is POTC: The Legend of the Moon Princess****.**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

"What is this place?" Mrs. Spencer asked.

"This madam is the Leaky Cauldron." The group of four walked into the unnoticed pub and were amazed by its surroundings. It was like any other pub you would find in England, except there was something different about the people in attendance here.

"Master Dumbledore."

"It's good to see you."

"Hope everything is well."

It seemed like everyone in the pub knew who this man was, and the Spencers were glad the attention was centered on him and not them.

The old man led them to a back room that ended with a brick wall.

"Dead end." Serena said.

"Oh no my dear, quite the opposite." Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the bricks in a specific order and what happened next amazed the entire family. The bricks began to move, and when they had finished an archway was formed, and just beyond that was a town filled with people. Serena's face lit up at the sight, and she began to dart out into the city, but Dumbledore held a firm hand on her shoulder.

"It would not be wise to get lost in this town. It is filled with laughter and happiness, but these are dark times we are living in, so it's best if you stay close."

Serena pouted only slightly, but she obeyed nonetheless.

As they walked the streets of Diagon Alley, Serena could not help but gasp at everything she passed by. Magic was everywhere! She saw broomsticks, and a pet shop, and a CANDY STORE! "Mum! Can I go in? Please!"

"We need to get your school supplies, maybe a little later."

Mr. Spencer turned to Dumbledore and asked, "How are we to pay for all this? Is the currency the same in this world?"

"I'm glad you asked. Our first stop will be Gringotts to convert your money into galleons and such." Sure enough, they arrived at a very crooked, but magnificent looking building moments later. The architecture was brilliant, but the service was a little less rewarding.

"You'll have to excuse them. Goblins aren't known for their manners." Dumbledore whispered to Serena, who could only giggle in response.

Once they had their money in hand, they ventured back out into the town.

"Well first things first; let's stop and get your wand." Dumbledore turned to Serena's parents and said "This may take awhile, if you wish you can pick up the books she will need." He pointed to another building just across the street. "That's the book shop. If you give the list to a worker there, I am sure they will help you. When you're done you may come back here if you wish; I guarantee we'll still be here."

"Serena, are you alright with that?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mum. I'll be fine."

They turned to leave their daughter, only to glance back several times, but she continued to smile.

Serena and Dumbledore entered Ollivander's to select a wand that would fit the petite girl. An old man immediately greeted them. The grownups began a conversation, and Serena noticed there was another little girl in the shop, so she immediately walked over to her to introduce herself –what she didn't anticipate that an explosion happened seconds after she decided to do so.

"Oh dear me. Not the wand for you dear." The old man disappeared in the back of the store in search for another wand.

Serena had a shocked look on her before she ran to the little girl's side.

"Are you alright?" She asked hurriedly.

"I…I think so."

"Are you sure?"

The girl turned to face Serena and smiled. "Yea, I'm alright. Although, look at my face. It's covered in ash."

Serena giggled at her appearance before saying, "Hi. I'm Serena." Sticking her hand out to shake the other girls.

"I'm Lily."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." The girl said shyly.

"So are you going to be starting a magic school too?"

"Yep, Hogwarts."

"Me too!" Serena screamed. "Do you know anything about it? I've never heard of it before."

"No, I never heard of it either."

Serena gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm not the only one. How long have you been here?"

"Forever." The girl said in an exasperated voice. "I just hope this next wand is for me. I can hardly deal with anymore explosions."

"Well, for your sake, I hope it is too."

"Thanks." Lily said with a smile.

"Here, let's try this one." The old man returned offering a new wand to Lily. The wand was red, and it looked pretty…at least in Serena's eyes.

Lily took the wand hesitantly in her hand before giving it a little swish. Sparks and glitter began to fly out at the end, and Lily smiled.

"This is the one." The old man stated. He boxed up the wand and made his way to the counter. Lily and what looked like her parents followed him there to pay for the wand. Once they were finished, Lily turned to Serena and said "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully I will see you soon at school."

"It was nice meeting you too! Bye!" Then it hit Serena. There was a certain familiarity about that girl. It was almost as if she had known her before, but that was silly; she had never met her in her life. Serena shook the feeling and turned towards the old man who was now approaching her.

"How do you do Serena? My name is Mr. Ollivander, and I am going to be helping you select your wand today." Ollivander then scurried off without a reply to find the first wand, and it didn't work as expected.

Serena had been warned about how long this would take, but she didn't expect to use every wand in the entire shop.

"I just don't understand." Ollivander mumbled. Dumbledore was snoozing in the corner, apparently extremely tired about waiting this long to find a wand. Serena's parents had arrived ages ago, and too looked as if they were going to fall asleep.

Ollivander stared off into space for what seemed like ages before he finally disappeared again into the back of the shop. He reappeared with a silver box. He opened the box to reveal a silver and gold wand. The wand itself was complete silver, but the handle was gold, and on the handle were stones of different colors. It was beautiful, and it looked as if it cost a fortune.

Ollivander handed the wand to the girl, and the moment it fell into her hands it felt as if she had held this instrument before. She swished the wand as she was suppose to, and the entire room was engulfed in light. Serena could not see anything around her, only the light that seemed to come from the wand and herself. She reached to up to touch her forehead. It felt as if there was something searing there, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

As soon as the light existed it went away, leaving everyone feeling a little emptier in its absence.

"Well my dear, that wand has certainly chosen you, and I am grateful for that too. You see, that wand appeared in my shop eleven years ago, and I have yet to sale it to anyone. It appears as if it was meant solely for you. Use it wisely, for I believe that wand holds extraordinary power along with the witch who holds it." Ollivander gazed deeply at Serena.

Dumbledore was awake at this point, and the only thing he could do was smile at the little girl. She must be the one.

"That looks like it would be an expensive wand." Mr. Spencer said hesitantly.

"It is the same price as all the others." Mr. Ollivander said. "The wand chooses the wizard. It would not be fair to charge extra, plus I'm glad to get it taken out of my hands."

Mr. Spencer walked to the counter prepared to purchase the wand before Dumbledore cut in. "Allow me." He laid the money down and winked at the little girl who smiled in return.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're quite welcome. Now, shall we pick out a pet for you?"

Serena's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted a pet!"

"Well, then," chuckled Dumbledore, "follow me."

They soon entered a shop that reeked of animals, but Serena didn't notice the smell, she was enthralled at all the amazing creatures around her.

"What can I have?" She asked eagerly. The Spencers looked at Dumbledore who responded "anything you wish."

Serena immediately began to wander the pet shop. She looked at owls, rats, snakes, toads, but she finally laid eyes on a particular animal…a cat. She continued to stare at it, and she did not know why, but somehow she knew it was special. It looked like an ordinary cat, the only difference was there was this strange bald spot on its forehead in the shape of a crescent moon.

Serena reached her arms up to it, beckoning the cat to come to her, and it did immediately. The cat stared directly into Serena's eyes as if it knew her already. She began to pet the cat and then she whispered "Luna." The cat purred at the name, and Serena knew this was the pet for her.

"This one then?" Her father asked, and she nodded. The cat perched itself on her shoulder as her father went to pay for the animal.

Once out of the shop, Serena's parents breathed in the fresh air.

"Can we go to the candy store now?" Serena whined slightly.

The Spencers looked at each other before her mother said, "Alright, but we need to get the rest of your school supplies and uniform afterwards."

Serena's face lit up once again, and Dumbledore could not get over the happiness of this small girl. She seemed so pure and full of life…the exact opposite of what the wizarding world was facing right now.

The group of four began to walk towards the sweet shop, but then there was a sudden explosion. In a seconds time figures dressed in black cloaks surrounded the city. Dumbledore stood protectively in front of the Spencers. He took out his wand and stood in a defensive stance.

The dark figures began to terrorize those that were in the city. Serena looked around at the chaos that had just ensued. She did not understand why anyone would want to attack such a lovely place. She was frightened, and hid behind the Professor, that is until she noticed a particular girl and her family getting attacked.

Serena jutted out into the crowd of those running and quickly made her way over to Lily. Her parents tried to grab here, but she was too small and quick for their grasp.

"Stop!" She screamed as she reached them.

"Serena run!" Lily cried out.

"No! Don't hurt them please!" She did not know why, but she knew she had to protect this girl.

"Oh, so we have a girl who is too noble for her own good. No doubt you are a mudblood." The dark figure picked Serena up by the collar of her shirt. She began to fight in desperation, but it was futile. The figure was much stronger than her.

The figure brought their wand up to her face, and she closed her eyes at the inevitable, but then she all of a sudden fell to the ground. There was a bright purple light that had come in their direction, and it blew the figure away.

Serena glanced everywhere for the source of the light, and her eyes landed on a shadow standing at the top of a building. It was a tall figure of what looked like a woman, but the shadow disappeared quickly.

Soon a battled started up between those in the city and the dark figures. Serena's parents quickly came to her side and hugged her.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Her mother yelled.

"Quick, we need to get away from this." Her father said, leading his family and Lily's to an alley nearby to avoid the spells that were flying around. It seemed like an eternity before the battle finally ended. The families finally poked their head out of their hiding place after they heard loud cheering. The dark ones were gone, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore quickly came to find them, and he had a smile on his face. The Spencers, however, were not smiling at all.

"Serena, I'm sorry, but I don't think it wise for you to go to this school." Her father stated. "It is obviously a very dangerous place."

"Your father is right, you need to stay with us."

"If I may." Dumbledore began. "I think it is essential that your daughter join our school. What you witnessed here would frighten anyone, and I understand your concerns, but I must disagree with them. You see, those people that you just saw in the cloaks, they're death eaters, and they are servants to a very powerful, very dark wizard. We fight against him, but if he ever gains full power he will venture into the non-magical world with an eye to destroy it all."

The Spencers eyes widened at this revelation.

"Trust me, if your daughter is at Hogwarts she will be at the safest place in our world. The Dark Lord would never declare war on Hogwarts, at least not yet."

"I still don't think it's safe." Her mother said.

"But mum, I want to go! This is where I belong."

"You belong in our world too honey."

"No I don't." Mumbled the little girl. "You don't understand," she began in a much stronger voice, "I'm different there, and I always will be." Serena gave her best pleading look in her life, and her parents could not refuse her. They nodded reluctantly at her demands, and her face lit up once more.

They began to walk the streets once more, and Serena felt the need to ask Dumbledore a question. She tugged on his sleeve, and he glanced down towards her.

"Who was the lady that sent the purple light?"

Dumbledore thought back to what the girl was talking about. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I've never seen her before, but she obviously was looking out for you."

"Like a guardian angel?"

Dumbledore smiled once more at the girl's innocence. He had already fallen in love with her light. "Something like that." He answered with a chuckle.

**There's another chapter! Sorry it took awhile to get it out, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed! It's so great to know that my fan base is building. It makes me incandescently happy!**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express**

They were standing inside King's Cross Station between the platforms of 9 and 10. The day had finally come for Serena to join the Wizarding world. There was, however, a small issue—they couldn't find the platform 9 ¾. They had asked around, but all they got were crazy looks.

Serena looked around and spotted a familiar face.

"Lily!" She cried out. The other small girl smiled and quickly made her way to Serena.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm doing very well, but I can't seem to find the platform I need to be on." Serena replied

"Me either! We tried asking, but…"

Serena held up her hand and said, "Say no more, I know what you mean."

The girls looked up at their parents who had apparently started a conversation of their own. They then allowed their eyes to wonder to see if they notice anything strange. They only had fifteen minutes before their train left.

"Well this is a bit of an inconvenience." Serena mumbled. Just then Lily grabbed her arm and said "Look!"

Serena stared at her outstretched arm, and then began to look at what she was pointing to. Serena's eyes widened in amazement. People were actually walking through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

She rushed to her mother and tugged on her sleeve. "Mum! I think we've found the way in!"

"How's that?" Her mother questioned.

"We have to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

"Serena, that's a bit ridiculous." Her mother responded.

"It's worth a shot." Her dad argued. "After all, we don't have much time left."

Serena looked at her dad and said, "Alright, I'll go first." She got behind her buggy and began to walk towards the wall. She was nervous, but she knew what she saw. So, she closed her eyes and jutted towards her destination.

She continued to run until she collided with something, although, it wasn't the wall. Her eyes shot open to find a boy lying on the ground.

"Oh my. I am so sorry." Serena knelt next to the dark haired boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Stay away." The boy yelled and pushed her arm away. He turned to face her, and Serena got a first glimpse of his features. He had black hair, and it looked a tad bit greasy. His skin was pale white, but it suited his features.

"What are you staring at?" The boy demanded.

"Nothing." Serena said quickly. "Look, I really am sorry. I just came through the wall, and I wasn't looking. I'm new to all this."

"Don't worry about it." The boy stood up and began to brush his pants off.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked again. The boy looked at the girl and simply nodded his head.

Serena's face lit up in a grin. "Good. I'm Serena by the way." She said, as she stuck out her hand. The boy hesitantly took it and said "My name is Severus."

In an instant the feeling was back. The feeling she had felt when she first met Lily.

"Forgive me," she began, "but have I met you?"

Before the boy could respond, someone yelled out her name. She turned to see who it was, and her eyes settled on her parents and Lily. They quickly made their way over to her.

"Serena, what happened?" Her mother asked exasperated.

"Well, when I ran through the wall, I accidently ran into this boy, and it was just a big mess."

"That's my daughter." Her father said. "Always the graceful one." Serena mentally sweat dropped at her father's declaration.

"Well," her mother began, "are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

Serena and Severus both looked down to notice their hands were still clasped together. They both jerked their hands away and began to blush.

"Uh, mom, this is…"

"Severus." Lily finished. Serena looked at her friend with confusion written on her face. Lily explained, "He lives down the street from me. He told me awhile back what I was—the reason I was different. How are you?" Lily asked him.

"I think I'll live." He said in a droll voice, staring pointedly at Serena. She just gave an innocent smile in response.

The whistle on the train blew, signaling it was almost time to leave. Serena looked to her parents, and her mother's eyes were filled with tears.

"I guess it's time for you to go." Her father said. Serena ran over and gave both of her parents a hug. "We'll see you at Christmas." Her mother sobbed out.

"I love you." Serena said before she turned back to her cart and made her way to the train. Lily and Severus were beside her.

"Lily, where are your parents?" Serena asked.

"They saw me off before I walked through the wall." Serena then turned to Severus and asked, "Are you going to sit with us on the train?"

"I suppose so." He sighed in response.

All three of them pushed their carts towards the train, and their suitcases began to levitate and follow them. They climbed aboard the train, and Serena turned to give her parents one last wave before she walked on.

They searched all the compartments and finally came to an empty one toward the end of the train. Lily opened the door, and they all piled in. The suitcases lifted up and placed themselves on the shelves above the children.

Lily and Serena sat beside each other, and Severus sat opposite them. It took no time for Serena to start her questioning.

"So, Severus, are your parents magical?"

"My mom is."

"Oh wow!" She said excitedly. "I bet you know a lot more than I do about this world."

"Probably not much more." He said softly.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"You ask too many questions." He snapped.

Serena blinked a couple of times at his outburst before she said, "I'm sorry. I am just curious." Severus didn't reply, he simply turned his eyes to face out the window.

"This is so exciting." Serena continued. "I can't believe my parents actually let me come, especially after everything that had happened in Diagon Alley."

"I know." Lily agreed. "They were so worried after that incident, but Professor Dumbledore spoke with them and assured them that Hogwarts was the safest place for me."

"Yea, mine too."

"You guys met Professor Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Yea." The two girls said simultaneously.

"He came to explain things to us." Serena said. "He didn't you?"

"No."

"He must have only done that with kids whose parents were non-magical." Lily said.

Severus didn't respond. He went back to staring out the window.

Lily turned to Serena and asked, "So, did you ever get a wand."

"Yea! After I tried every single one of them in the store." Serena stood up and reached in her suitcase and pulled out her wand.

"Oh wow! That's beautiful." Lily said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it, but it chose me for some reason. Yours was pretty too. Wasn't it solid red?"

"Yea, but it is nothing compared to yours."

"That is an interesting wand." Severus said. "I have never seen a wand like that before."

"Mr. Ollivander said that it just showed up at his shop years ago. He said he has been trying to get rid of it."

Silence settled among them before Serena asked Lily, "What about the lady that sent the purple light?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure anyone got a good glimpse of her."

"Me either, but I was hoping to find out who she was. She did protect us after all."

"Hello!" The door slid open and two boys walked in. One had glasses, and the other was very handsome. "We were just wondering if you had any extra room in your compartment." The one with the glasses asked. Just then, their eyes fell on Severus.

"What are you doing here Snape?" The handsome one asked in a harsh voice. Serena didn't like the tone of it, and she stood up and said, "He was invited to sit here by us."

"You need to watch the company you keep. My name is Sirius by the way, and this is James." The boy pointed to the other fellow standing next to him. Serena made no move to acknowledge him because she thought it profoundly rude for him to speak that way to Severus.

Lily gave a nervous laugh before she said, "My name is Lily, and this is Serena."

"It's nice to meet you." James said. Still Serena said nothing, she just glared at Sirius.

"Look, I'm sorry to offend you, but I know this guy from family connections. I didn't mean to make a bad impression." Sirius said hurriedly, trying to win the girl's approval.

Serena's expression softened. "Just see that it doesn't happen again. Severus is my friend whether you like him or not, and if you want to make an acquaintance with me, you'll have to accept that."

"Fine." Sirius said in a grumbled voice.

"Good." The smile returned to Serena's face. "I'm glad to meet both of you. We would invite you in to sit with us, but there is only room for one more."

"We understand." James said. "Hopefully we'll see you around at school."

"I would like that very much." Serena said genuinely.

The boys waved goodbye, and Sirius shouted, "See you around meatball head!" before he shut the door. That comment of course made Serena angry, and Sirius was officially back on her "do not like" list.

"So, I'm your friend?" Severus asked in a small voice.

Serena looked at the boy and said, "Of course you are. After all, you didn't flip out on me when I ran over you earlier today."

Severus chuckled. "Very true. In fact, you owe me."

"Oh really? Well, I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"You still owe me regardless."

"Darn!"

Everyone in the room busted out in a fit of giggles. When they finally calmed down, Serena looked at Severus once more and said, "I know I asked you this earlier, but you never responded. Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so. I would have remembered meeting you." He said shyly.

"I just have this sinking feeling that I know you." She turned to Lily. "You too."

They both looked at Serena in confusion, and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe in a past life?" She said hesitantly.

"Anything's possible, I mean look at where we are." Lily said. Severus nodded in agreement.

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	6. The Sorting

**So sorry for being slack on updating, but I just graduated from college (YAY)! I now hold my bachelors degree in Criminal Justice, so, as you can imagine, my week has been pretty hectic…due to the fact that I went to the beach :). Thanks again to all those that have reviewed! I believe a lot of you that have asked questions will know the answers in due time. Just be patient! I don't want to ruin it!**

**As the story turns………**

**Chapter 6: The Sorting**

Walking the halls of Hogwarts, Serena could not believe her eyes. Everywhere she looked, magic was there. In the paintings, in the stairs, and even within the very walls of the school. Her mouth formed a small smiled, and she thanked whoever was listening for the blessing that had been bestowed upon her.

The first years arrived on boats, unlike the rest of the student body, and when they arrived they were all gathered together…waiting outside large double doors. A tall, very fierce looking woman approached them. It would be an understatement to say that the students were intimidated by her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She paused, glancing at each of the students as she said the house names.

"Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." And with that, the woman walked away, leaving the students a little more at ease.

"So, meatball head." Serena cringed at the sound of Sirius' voice, but she looked up at him none the less. "Which house do you wish to be in?"

Serena looked as if she was pondering the question for awhile. Honestly, she did not know, because she knew nothing about the houses or their origins.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor. The greatest house in this school." Sirius proudly said.

Serena heard Severus scoff at his declaration. Sirius' eyes focused on the small boy in an instant.

"No need to ask which house you would chose. Slytherin no doubt. You are not Gryffindor material."

"You're quite right." Severus answered cheekily. "Because I am not controlled by emotions or stupidity like the lot in Gryffindor. 'Where the brave dwell,' ha! More like where morons dwell to believe themselves heroes, saints, and martyrs."

"Why you…" Sirius reached to push Severus, but Serena jumped in front of him, effectively taking the blow and being pushed to the ground.

"Serena!" Lily yelled, bending down to her friend's side.

Sirius' eyes widened at what he had done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did." Serena said, without looking at Sirius. "Violence is never the answer to any problem. It won't solve anything." Her voice was light and soft, but to anyone truly listening, she sounded as if she was someone far older than what she was.

She looked up at Sirius, and quickly climbed to her feet.

"What's going on?" James questioned as he came rushing over to the scene, another boy accompanying him.

"Nothing." Serena quickly answered, not even bothering to look at James. Silence engulfed them before Lily asked, "Who is your other friend?"

James looked over to the boy and said, "Sorry, this is Remus. This is Lily and Serena."

"It's nice to meet you." The boy said quietly. The sound of his voice brought Serena's eyes up to the boy. As she looked at the three of them standing there, she had a flash in her mind of three others that admitted the same aura. She shook her head from side to side, not believing that she was actually getting flashbacks of something she couldn't remember.

She continued to stare until the woman from before reappeared.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." She said, and the doors opened to a large room, filled with the other students.

The first years began to follow the woman, glancing in every direction…trying to take in everything.

Serena felt someone grab a hold of her sleeve, and she quickly turned to face Severus. He didn't say anything, just merely looked at her, and she knew that he was trying to convey his gratitude to her. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it. Again, another flash in her mind. She turned away from Severus, her mind spinning.

The students came to the end of the room where the professors of the school sat. The woman spoke:

"Before we begin the sorting, the head-master would like to say a few words."

The old man, whom Serena recognized as Dumbledore, rose up and began speaking.

"I have a few start-of-term notices. First, the first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Second, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone please welcome Professor Meiou." Everyone in the room began to clap…except for Serena. She continued to stare at the Professor, and in turn, the Professors eyes did not leave her. Serena tried to figure out how she knew her, but soon her thoughts were interrupted.

An old hat soon appeared out of thin air in front of Dumbledore, and it landed on the stool that was in front of the students. It laid there limp before it began to move. Serena's eyes widened as she realized the hat was sitting up on its own, and it looked as if it had a mouth and eyes. Soon it opened its mouth, and Serena had to hold back her gasp of surprise as the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The crowd erupted into applause as the Sorting Hat finished it song. Serena was still amazed by the entire event, and had yet to close her mouth.

The woman from before stepped up next to the stool and picked up the hat, she then brought out a scroll and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." There was a pause before the woman shouted, "Aino, Mina."

A small blonde girl stepped up to the stool. She smiled broadly and didn't appear to be nervous at all. Serena smiled at the girl, enjoying the light that was coming off of her. The hat was laid on her head, and it immediately cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl stepped down, and made her way to her new house table.

"Black, Sirius." A moment later the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the sorting went just like that. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, and Serena zoned out for a moment after that, that is until another girl was called "Kino, Lita." A tall brown haired girl approached, and she was sorted into Slytherin.

Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, and then another girl who gave off a strong light was called, "Mizuno, Amy." A petite and shy girl with short black hair approached the stool. As the hat was laid on her head, it cried out "RAVENCLAW!" Serena gave a small smile to the girl as she passed by. Serena did not understand why she continued to get strange vibes from all these people around her.

James was sorted into Gryffindor (no surprise there), and Severus was sorted into Slytherin.

"Spencer, Serena." Serena gulped as she approached the stool. She glanced up at the headmaster and could not help but notice the strong attention he was focusing on her. She sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was lowered. It actually was too big, and it fell down below her eyes, fitting over her two buns (which she was grateful for). Soon she felt a push into her mind.

"My, my." Serena started to fidget; the hat was speaking to her. "What an interesting find. It seems you are not as young as you appear."

"What are you talking about?" Serena questioned.

"I'm merely speaking of the past life that is embedded in your mind. It is truly extraordinary. I can see that you are quite powerful, loyal, smart, and brave. Really, you would do well in any house. In fact, it feels as if you are true combination of them all…a balance for them." There was silence in her mind before the hat muttered, "Princess."

"What?" Serena questioned again, but the hat did not respond. Silence engulfed them once again before the hat said, "You are all of the traits, but your strongest is your courage and strength, even when others around you do not see it at first glance…so the choice is clear…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed, and immediately the hat was lifted off her head, and Serena ran over to grab the seat next to Lily. She was happy that she was in the same house as Lily, but she couldn't help but feel a small longing for Severus to be beside her as well.

She looked around at her new house members, and beamed at everyone, that is until her eyes settled on a particular boy.

"Looks like you have to put up with me a bit longer, meatball head." Sirius said with a smile.

**There's another chapter! I do hope everyone enjoyed it, and yes I know the Sorting Hat song came from the first book (meaning I DO NOT OWN IT). It just fit so well! I hope that this chapter helped answer some of the questions dealing with the other Senshi, and I bet it has made more questions form in your mind as far as who are Severus, Sirius, Remus, and James. It will be answered in due time! Next story to update is War of the Titans. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	7. The Sailor Warrior

**Hello all! I'm here with another update! Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed and kept up with this story! I have a new story out entitled Illogical Choices and it is a Star Trek/Sailor Moon crossover. Check it out!**

**As the story turns……..**

**Chapter 7: The Sailor Warrior**

_4 years later_

Entering into their fourth year, Serena and her friends felt more at ease with Hogwarts. They were learning the drill of it all, and their friendship continued to grow.

Although she hung out with Sirius, Remus, James and a boy named Peter Pettigrew from time to time, her friendship with Lily and Severus still remained strong. There was still much tension between the Slytherin and the other Gryffindors, but they decided to overlook their differences due to that they all wanted to be around Serena.

Every once and awhile, flashbacks would still come to Serena, but they were happening less often, and Serena put the strange occurrences in the back of her mind. That is until something extraordinary happened.

"Lily! Can you help me with this potions paper?"

"No, Serena, you have to do it on your own or you will never learn anything!"

"You're so mean, why won't you help me? You're supposed to be my best friend."

"And as your best friend I am telling you to learn it yourself!"

"But you always help James when he needs you."

Lily's face turned blood red. "That is none of your concern."

"You like him don't you?"

"N…no. What makes you say that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Meatball head!"

"Oh God, not him again." Serena mumbled.

The four Marauders made their way over to the two girls. Sirius, as always, affectionately tapped Serena on the head, while she, as always, glared at him.

"Don't look so mean." Sirius said with a pout. "I'm starting to think you hate me."

Serena's face lit up in surprise. "Wow, you're smarter than I thought."

It took Sirius only a second to realize what she was saying before he screamed, "Hey!"

Serena only giggled in response, and Sirius could not go on acting offended. He loved it when she smiled like that.

Serena only ignored the look that Sirius was giving her. She knew very well that he had had a crush on her since second year, but she only saw him as a friend. He was a real nice guy, well sometimes, but right now she was still a girl, in her eyes. Serena focused back on her potions paper while the others spoke with Lily. It wasn't long before Serena gave up in frustration.

"Gah! I can't concentrate on this! I'm going outside." Serena quickly made her way out of the common room before anyone could say anything.

She walked outside and noticed that the sun was setting. It was a beautiful day today, and she had been inside for most of it working on that stupid potions paper. She really hated that class. She never got it. Now Defense Against the Dark Arts, that was an interesting class. Professor Meiou was really good, and she let everyone have fun.

The Professor looked very young, but something told Serena that there was more to her. It was as if she knew her, and sometimes the way the Professor looked at her…she could swear that she knew her too.

Serena took in a deep breath as the moon appeared. She knew she needed to go inside, but she enjoyed gazing at the moon. Every time she looked at it, she felt like she was at home.

"Serena!"

Serena was shaken out of her daze by Severus. He was approaching her rather quickly; probably wondering what she was doing out here so late.

"Hey Severus."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he approached her.

"Oh nothing. I needed a break from some homework, so I just decided to come out here and clear my head. What about you?"

"I needed a break from the Slytherin common room. Lucius Malfoy is on one of his rants again about pure bloods."

Serena's face turned sour at the mention of his name. Malfoy. He was in their year, and he acted as if he were ruler of the entire school. He was handsome to be sure, but Serena hated his attitude.

"Well, good." Serena responded. "I don't think you should hang around them anyway. There is something about him and his friends that just doesn't settle with me."

Silence surrounded them before Severus asked, "What homework has you stuck?"

Serena chuckled. "You shouldn't even ask that; you know very well what it is."

"Potions?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, of course."

Severus gave her a look before Serena said, "Look, not all of us can be geniuses alright. You and Lily make me sick."

"Ah, if that is the case, why do you still hang around us?"

"You know what, I don't know. I guess I'll have to remedy that won't I?" And Serena began to walk away.

"Well, that's fine." Severus called out to her. "I guess I'll just take this extra copy of my potions paper back to my room."

Serena's face lit up. She turned back to Severus with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I don't know what you're smiling about. You just said you didn't want to be my friend."

"I didn't say that, Severus!" Serena whined. She then put on her best puppy dog eyes and said, "Please."

Yep, he melted. He pulled out the paper and handed it over to her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus blushed at the contact as he hugged her back lightly.

Serena gave him one last smile before she said, "I better go work on it. Thanks again Severus! You're the best!"

She ran inside without another word spoken.

As she walked down the hallways back to the Gryffindor common room, something made her stop. She closed her eyes as she felt a very strong presence nearby. She couldn't place what it was; all she knew was that it was something she had never felt.

Before she could even register what it was, Serena was sent flying across the hallway, only to slam into a wall; knocking down a few pictures in the process.

When Serena opened her eyes, she nearly fainted at what she saw. A monster was standing right in front of her. It looked as if it was ready to strike again, but Serena could not move. She couldn't even think straight.

The monster moved toward her, and Serena had accepted that this was it, until a purple light came flying at the monster; throwing it to the other side of the hall.

Serena's eyes blinked rapidly. It was the same light that she had seen four years ago. She looked up to where the source came from, and she found herself looking at a very tall woman with long green hair. She was carrying a staff, and wearing what looked like a sailor outfit.

"Who are you?" Serena asked in a very shaky voice.

The woman looked at her…sadness written in her face. "I had hoped that this day would never come, but it seems like nothing can ever be avoided."

"What?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Your wand." Serena pulled out her wand and noticed that it was glowing.

"What's happening?"

"That wand is the essence of the Silver Crystal. It is glowing because its time has come again; your time has come again. You must reawaken the warrior within you. Raise your wand in the air and say Moon Crystal Power!"

"Why?" The monster began to stir once more, and Serena's eyes were immediately drawn to it. She was trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. What was this woman talking about; who was she?

"There is no time to think Princess. You must hurry!"

It felt as something had been revived in Serena as she did what the woman said.

"**Moon Crystal Power!!!**"

Light formed around the young girl, and soon she was standing in a similar outfit to the woman in front of her.

"Oh my…what's going on?" Serena asked in a panicked voice.

"Do not be afraid, Princess." The warrior held her staff high, and allowed a new light to envelop the girl. "Allow time to rewind; memories of the past—rewritten."

Soon a flood of memories and flashbacks entered into Serena's mind. She cried out as she clutched her head. Her heart felt as if was breaking a million times over as she relived her painful past. Soon she felt a burning on her forehead, and her eyes shot to the ceiling.

She knew who she was. For a moment, she said nothing. Tears streamed down her face; her heart was beating with agony, but soon she came back to reality, and her eyes settled on the woman.

"Pluto." She said softly, a small smile formed on her face.

The woman smiled at her, before they were once again disturbed by the monster.

"Youma!" Serena yelled as the monster charged towards Pluto, grabbing a hold of her by the throat.

"**Moon Tiara Action!**" The monster's arms were severed from their hold. Serena caught her returning Tiara and placed in back on her forehead.

"How dare you attack my friend and loyal companion, and how dare you disturb this peaceful school! I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Justice, and I am back with a vengeance! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The monster charged towards the Moon Warrior before Pluto attacked once again.

"**Pluto Deadly Scream!"**

The monster was thrown to the wall once again, and Serena held out her hand. Her old Moon Scepter formed in her hand. She held it high and screamed, "Moon Princess Escalation!"

The monster screamed before it destroyed.

Serena gave a small smile before she said, "Moon Dust" in a small voice. She turned back to Pluto, a sad expression written on her face. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and again I will say that I have a new story out entitled Illogical Choices, so _please_ check it out! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	8. A Different Outlook

**Another chapter is in store for all you lovely readers! I am back from my mini-vacation, and I have some fresh ideas that I believe you will enjoy! Thanks again to all those who have reviewed this story! Good news on my part, I just booked my flight today, so now I am officially moving to England in August to study for a year! I am so excited, and I am SO nervous! Anyway, enough rambling about my own life. Special shout out to my dear friend, Labroes Solis. Thanks so much for being that voice in my head when I needed advice :).**

**As the story turns………..**

**Chapter 8: A Different Outlook**

Serena yawned as she headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast that morning—flashes of the night before running through her mind. She couldn't believe that her life as a Senshi was starting over again. It seemed like only yesterday, she was a silly fourteen year old girl in Japan.

The irony of the situation was that she was fourteen yet again, only this time, she wasn't quite as naïve.

She had hoped to speak to Luna once she returned to her dorm room, but come to find out her cat had vanished somewhere.

After the attack of the youma, she questioned Pluto about why they were attacking once again, and how she was the only one of her Senshi to still remember anything.

The answer was quite simple.

"_I am the keeper of time. Nothing can relieve me of this duty. Not even a wish made by you Hime-sama."_

She paused outside the doors to the Great Hall. She walked into a corner, in hopes of taking a breath. She wanted to make sure her emotions were in check. It's just, she was so nervous about what was to come. Who was the enemy? Not even Pluto knew the answer to this.

Who were her scouts, her friends? She remembered the last battle very clearly. They were battling against Galaxia, and while she was able to defeat Chaos and free Galaxia, she had lost her friends in the process. Her heart grieving greatly for those she loved, the Princess knew she could not live with the pain.

She prayed to the Moon, asking the Great Power, the Silver Crystal, to grant her heart one wish. She wished that her friends, and herself, were given another chance at life. A chance to start over, and reach for the lives they wanted to pursue. She should have known that with the grant of a wish, there would be a cost to pay.

The tears flowed freely down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them away. She had to make her appearance in the Great Hall. If she didn't people would start wondering, and questioning. As of right now, she wanted whatever evil was out there to remain as silent as possible. It would be wise to not arouse anymore suspicion…especially when it is directed at her.

She walked through the doors, and noticed everyone was busy about their normal routine. It seemed that no one knew what had happened last night, and Serena gave a small sigh of relief.

It was good that no one was paying attention to her. She had no doubt in her mind that her walk was slightly different; her eyes shine, a little dimmer.

One presence, she knew, was focusing hard on her. She quickly lifted her head up to face Setsuna. The time guardian was keeping a close eye on the girl. After the events of last night, the Moon Child was remaining extremely calm about the entire situation. For a girl who craved normality, she was not acting according to what Pluto anticipated. She gave a small nod towards her.

Serena nodded in response, knowing that they had much to discuss about this enemy. The small exchange between the warriors, however, did not go unnoticed by a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

Serena made her way over to her usual seat beside Lily, and began to fill her plate at an alarmingly slow pace. This, of course, distracted her friends immediately. They continued to stare at the girl, wondering what was wrong.

Serena didn't notice the looks she was receiving until she finally glance up.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Are you feeling alright there meatball head?" Sirius asked; concern showing in his voice.

Serena gave a small smile. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you usually attack the food when you first come in here. You are moving a bit slower than usual." Remus said.

Serena mentally sweat dropped before she began to laugh nervously. "Well, you see, I'm a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and…"

"I bet you didn't. I waited up for you, and you never returned to the dorm room. I must have gone to sleep around one in the morning. Where were you?" Lily asked her friend, in her usual condescending tone.

"You don't have to ask me like that Lil; I was just working late on that potions paper that I was assigned. I must have lost track of the hour. I did eventually stumble into the room, hence why I'm tired now."

Serena turned quickly away from her friend. She felt bad for lying, but at least she gave her part of the truth. After the fight, she did have to work on that stupid potions essay. She made a mental note to worship Severus when she got the chance. She would have never completed it without him.

Lily, though, only rolled her eyes at her ditzy friend. She always waited to the last minute to do anything, and she wonders why she falls so behind in her classes. Everyone at Gryffindor table chose to ignore the differences that this morning held. They went back to eating as quickly as possible, so they could get to class on time.

Serena, however, took the time to look at her friends. She remembered very vividly the feeling she had when she first met them. The feeling, as if, she had once knew them. She looked around at the three girls sitting at different tables. She didn't know them personally, but she had a connection, somehow, with them.

Could they be her friends from before? Did they remember anything?

Soon, though, the time for class had arrived, and Serena could no longer dwell on the many thoughts in her head.

Her first class of the day was potions. Shivers went down her back as she thought of the class. She took her seat next to Severus, and gave him a warm smile.

"Severus, you truly are a lifesaver, I hope you know that. I would never make it through this class if it wasn't for you."

Severus once again blushed at her flattery, but the moment was short lived as an unwelcomed presence came upon them.

"So, the Slytherin once again associates himself with a Mud-blood."

Serena glared up at the blond wizard in front of them. "So it seems, Malfoy. You would think that you would get use to the scene in front of you, seeing as how it has happened for the past four years, but I guess your family marrying within themselves has greatly disadvantaged you."

Malfoy's face turned red. "Why you filthy…"

"I wouldn't even finish that sentence if I were you, Malfoy. Don't pick a fight you can't win."

His eyes widened at the boldness of the girl. Usually his daily insults would eat at her, but she would never say anything. What has gotten into her that has caused her to bite back? He was about to continue the argument when Professor Slughorn entered the room. Malfoy gave one more icy look to the couple before he stalked off to his seat.

Class went by pretty much the same as it always did. They discussed the essay, took notes, and began the start of a new potion. Although the class was running normally, Serena could tell that Severus was a bit off. When class was finally over, she got a hold of him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The answer was short, and it was mumbled, leaving Serena to believe he was anything but fine.

"Please Severus; did I do something to upset you?"

He glanced up at her before he took hold of her arm and dragged her to a more secluded area.

"Why did you have to go and argue with Malfoy like that? Why did you have to defend me as if I was incapable of doing so myself?"

Serena stood there speechless as the boy ranted.

"Do you not realize the hell I will have to go through in the Slytherin House because of the comments you just made? It is always best to just ignore anything that is said by him. Now that you've stood against him, and on my behalf, all hell will break loose."

Serena was flabbergasted. She didn't even think about the consequences of her words. It was because of her big mouth that Severus might have to suffer more cruelty than usual. After all, she still had her Gryffindor friends, but who did Severus have besides her and Lily, both of whom which were Gryffindors.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No. No you didn't. What has gotten into you? You never have done this before, and I saw the expression in your eyes as you spoke to him. It was as if you were rising to a fight. You hate fighting."

"I know! I just, I don't know. I wanted to protect you from the cruelty of his words. Not only you, but to protect myself from his slander."

"Well, you need to think things through before you let words come falling out of your mouth."

Severus began to walk away from her, and Serena couldn't stop him. She somehow knew he would forgive her, but he needed time to cool down.

She mentally berated herself for her actions. Speaking out like that was definitely not like her. She gave out a huff as she walked to her next class—History of Magic with Hufflepuff.

The entire class, she could only concentrate on her stupidity. Did she honestly think that Malfoy didn't notice the change in her today?

She needed to become more in check with her emotions, and her need to break out the old her that was inside. The reawakened memories creating two separate lives for her once again. The only difference from the first time she awakened? This time she actually had a warrior inside of her. This time, she knew the importance of her position in life.

In no time, class was finished, and it was time for lunch. Serena refocused on the moment in front of her, and began to pack up her belongings, that is, until she saw a note laying on her opened book.

She picked it up and studied it carefully.

It said, _Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 10_.

There was no signature, and Serena could not recognize the handwriting. She quickly stuffed the note away as her eyes swept the classroom. No one was looking at her directly, and she immediately wondered who could have placed the paper there without her noticing.

She packed up her things quickly; her mind now focusing on who it is that wanted to meet her in secrecy.

**There's another chapter! I do hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to _PLEASE REVIEW!!!_ Next story to update is War of the Titans.**

**-Lizzy**


	9. Old Faces

**I know! It has been forever since I have updated, please forgive. I got into a car accident not too long ago, and I've been dealing with a lot of crap concerning insurance companies and all that. Believe me, it has not been a very pleasant month! Good news is I'm alright, and the accident wasn't my fault! Thanks so much to all of you! I just want to point out, in case any of you are wondering Chaos is NOT the enemy in this story.**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 9: Old Faces**

It was 9:50 and Serena was sitting down in the common room with Lily and the Marauders. She was getting a little anxious because she needed to be at the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes. She needed an excuse to get out of here.

She began to rummage through her bag and pulled out exactly what she was looking for. "Well, I'm going to run by the Library and turn this in. I know it's way past due."

"You better hurry; the Library closes in ten minutes. Would you like some company?" Sirius asked.

"No, no I'll be fine. It would be quicker if I go alone anyway." Sirius nodded, and turned back to his studies. It seemed no one was really paying her any attention, and Serena couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as she headed out the portrait.

She quickly made her way to the Astronomy Tower; her wand clutched in hand just in case it was a trap. As she ran, she quickly prayed that she wouldn't run into anyone on her way there. She dashed up the stairs and soon she was at the top.

The room was dark; the moon only lighting up only a fraction of the area. Serena gripped her wand once again, a little tense at what awaited her.

"It's so good to see you again Usagi-chan." Serena jerked her face in the direction of the voice. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't place where.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

Just then the familiar blonde girl from Hufflepuff stepped into the light of the moon. It was then that everything clicked for Serena.

"Minako-chan." She said in a faint voice. Two cats came out into the light as well; one running directly for Serena.

"Luna. Artemis." Serena smiled as she bent down to pick up her cat. "You've all been revived. What about the others?"

"They haven't woken yet, and let's hope it stays that way." Minako answered

"Minako-chan, it's just like last time. You were revived before me. How long have you been…"

"Since the end of third year. It is strange that we should find ourselves in the same position again after all this time. It seems as if time is repeating itself. The dark energy within the castle began to increase, so Artemis replaced my memories with a mind-meld. What we were hoping, just as in our past life, was that I could serve as a decoy and continue to protect you, but it seems that Pluto believed it to be necessary to wake you, and I trust her judgment."

Serena nodded. She looked down at Luna and began to scratch behind her ear. "What do we know about this new enemy?"

"Well, as far as I know, the youma that you fought was the first to appear. Right now, we aren't sure exactly what the enemy wants or who they are. I'm sure in time we will find out."

Serena paused; emotions overtaking her once again. How was she supposed to cope with all this? Her past memories floating around in her head, her duty as a warrior, and the life she had begun here.

"Usagi-chan, don't look so sad." Serena glanced up at her old friend and smiled. "We have each other again. We'll make it through." Minako reassured her.

"You're right." Serena glanced outside and then realized how late it was. "Oh, I should get back before everyone starts looking for me."

"Yea, I should probably do the same."

The two girls began to head down the stairs. As they reached the bottom they heard a shriek. They looked at each other before they took off running in the direction of the screaming. Two cats following closely behind them.

They skidded to a stop when they reached the scene. There were two students laying on the ground, and a youma standing over them. The youma quickly noticed their presence and began to attack. Minako quickly tried to distract it by dodging its attacks. Serena swiftly ran over to the two students.

"Their energy's been stolen." She said in a shocked voice. Minako let out a yell as the monster got a hold of her.

"Hold on Minako-chan!" Serena took out her wand and held it in the air. "**Moon Crystal Power!!!**"

In a flash, Sailor Moon was standing in the place of the girl. The distraction of the transformation gave Minako enough leeway to break away from the youma. "**Venus Crystal Power!!!**"

"Only someone truly evil would steal the energy of students on a school night. I cannot forgive you! I am a Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon!"

"I also cannot forgive anyone who destroys a peaceful life! I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon!"

"And in the name of Venus!"

"We will punish you!!!"

"Still saying those tired old speeches? I guess things will never change."

Sailor Moon looked up to see a new enemy walking towards them. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "It can't be." She whispered.

"How?" Venus began. "You're supposed to be dead…Kunzite."

"As are we all, but thanks to your precious Princess, I guess we all have been given another chance." The white-blond headed man sneered. "And as you can well anticipate, I want that crystal. Now hand it over!"

"You're wasting your time Kunzite!" Sailor Moon argued. "I have been through enough to know that you are no longer a threat to me. I have defeated evil beings that could rival you and your precious Queen. So, unless you want to be turned into moon dust, I suggest you give up."

The male started laughing. "What if it isn't just my Queen you're fighting against this time Moon brat?"

"What are you talking about?" The girl questioned.

"Kunzite." Venus called out, her eyes showing tears within them. "What are you doing? Don't you remember what happened the last time? Don't you remember how you felt after you betrayed your King? What about him Kunzite? You know who he will alliance himself with.

Kunzite face flashed pain at the memory of his King before he yelled, "I have no King. Endymion betrayed us to gallivant with the people of the Moon! Our enemies!"

"What about me?" Venus asked. The emotion breaking through her voice only slightly.

Kunzite didn't have time to answer the girl. "What's going on here?" A voice called out from down the hall.

"This isn't over Scouts. I will find out your identities, and I will hunt you." And with that, Kunzite was out of sight. The Senshi quickly turned to the youma who was now looking incredibly confused.

"**Crescent Beam**!" The youma was blown away by the attack of the Love warrior. "Now Sailor Moon!"

Serena held her hand up in the air. "**Moon Princess Escalation**!!!" She screamed as she waved her scepter around.

"Who's there?" Another voice called out. It was much closer than before.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here." Venus said as she grabbed Sailor Moon's arm. They took off running in the opposite direction. They found an empty classroom and quickly ran inside, allowing their outfits to fade. They remained quiet for a moment to make sure that no one followed.

"So, it's Queen Beryl again. It seems like, when I wished for my life to start over, it literally did. God! Out of all the enemies I fought, why her?" Serena was pacing back and forth in the room, her frustration apparent.

"She destroyed my life. She wrecked my peace. She was the reason I was awakened as a Warrior. The reason I _still_ have to fight as one. I wonder what Kunzite meant by it wouldn't be just her. Who else could possibly be beside her? Could it be more of our old enemies? I don't think that's the case. I mean, pretty much all of our old enemies weren't really enemies once I could heal them."

"Look at Kunzite." Minako said.

"Huh?" Serena asked, looking towards her friend. Minako was staring off into the distance. Her eyes filled with emotion. It then dawned on her. It must have been painful for her to see Kunzite again. He was her first love during the time of the Silver Millennium, but his mind had been poisoned by the evil of Beryl and Metalia. It hurt her terribly to have to fight against him. Serena understood what that felt like. She remembered when Mamoru was held captive under the same spell.

Serena quickly ran over to her friend and placed her arm around her. "Don't worry, I'm sure this time we can heal him. We have to get to him before it's too late. Once he remembers his true mission, his loyalty to Endymion, than he will remember his love for you."

The girl turned to her with tears running down her cheeks. "Do you really think so? Do you really think this time could be different?"

Serena nodded. "I know so. Now, should we go and speak to Setsuna about this? She would want to know."

"We definitely should, but I think it's best we wait until tomorrow. More than likely, someone will have discovered those two students on the ground, and when that happens it would be wise for us to be in our dorm rooms." Minako said with a sniffle; regaining her composure as a Senshi.

"You're probably right."

Both of the girls stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. They walked in silence until it came time for them to part ways.

"I guess I'll see you around Usagi-chan."

"I'm Serena in this life." She said with a smile.

Minako giggled. "I'm Mina."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Serena said with a playful voice.

"Tomorrow, we talk to Setsuna."

"Before breakfast?" Serena asked.

Mina only nodded. They parted ways. As Serena walked back to the Gryffindor common room, a black cat quickly caught up with her.

"Serena, they have discovered the students, and it doesn't look like the Professors took the situation very well. Expect them to be keeping a closer eye on everyone. You must be discrete."

"I know Luna. This time, I'm not the same girl you met all those years ago…"

**There's another chapter! As many of you can see, I am following the Manga more closely in this fanfic. I do hope that everyone enjoyed it! Next story to update is War of the Titans! Don't forget to _PLEASE REVIEW_!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	10. Dreams

**Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, and thanks for all the messages and concerns about the accident. You guys are the best!!!**

**As the story turns……..**

**Chapter 10: Dreams**

_She walked the fields of the Earth. Her Princess had wondered down here once again to see her Prince. Though the Moon was in charge of keeping the peace within this galaxy, tensions had been high between the humans and those of the Moon Kingdom. It was not safe for Serenity to be wandering here on her own, especially to meet a Prince of Earth._

_Venus kept a close eye on her surroundings. As the head of the guardians that protected Serenity, her senses were always on high alert. Many considered her to be rash, and a bit childish, but when it came to the protection of the heir to the Moon, Venus never faltered._

_She finally came to a clearing. She looked through the trees and saw the Prince and Princess locked in each other's arms, staring up at the starry sky. They really were a beautiful couple, and if circumstances had been different, her mother wouldn't be so worried._

_The truth of the matter is, there is a rumor that a great evil has been unleashed throughout the Earth. This evil has corrupted many minds of the humans, and they grew jealous of the longevity of the Lunarian's life. The people of Earth wanted to rule this galaxy, but in wanting this, they show their ignorance._

_Earth is a very young planet, and in time they will grow to greatness. As with every planet and every life form, time is what makes them wiser._

_As Venus continued to study the forbidden couple, she couldn't help but smirk at them. She did not believe the Prince to be evil, in fact, using her senses as the Goddess of Love, she could easily see that he was in love with her. She didn't want to break up such a beautiful moment, so she decided to just watch from the distance._

_"They're really made for each other, aren't they?"_

_Prepared to launch an attack, Venus turned quickly. What she wasn't prepared for was the beautiful eyes that would clash with hers. He was tall and very handsome with white-blonde hair. She actually blushed a little as she continued to study the man, but her defense stance never let up._

_He held up his hands in a manner that asked her not to attack. "I'm not an enemy. My name is Kunzite, and I am the lead guardian of Prince Endymion."_

_Venus blinked rapidly, but she gave no reply to the man. He smiled at her and asked, "And…you are?"_

_This knocked Venus' mind back on track. She blushed even deeper as she relaxed her stance. "I'm Venus."_

_

* * *

_

_A girl in a beautiful golden gown stood off to the side of the room. The ball was a complete success, as always. Everyone looked happy as ever, but this girl looked bored._

_It was the same thing all the time. No matter how beautiful everything was, the girl could not help but feel that it was just a repeat of the last ball. She knew that Serenity felt the same way, and she usually was sulking with her (as long as her mother didn't make her play host), but tonight she was in the arms of a handsome man wearing a mask._

_The mask couldn't fool her though. She knew very well that it was Prince Endymion. She sighed deeply to herself. She guessed that for one night she could let the Princess enjoy the ball, but she definitely owed her. Sulking alone was no fun at all. She looked across the room and her eyes settled on a very familiar man. His eyes were covered by a mask as well, but there was no denying that gorgeous hair._

_He looked her way and it seemed he locked eyes with her. The girl turned away and blushed profusely. She didn't understand why her insides flipped when she saw this man. Normally, she was the largest flirt in the kingdom, but this was different._

_She looked back towards him and noticed him making his way towards her. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he reached out his hand. She let her hand slip into his as he led her out on the dance floor. His hand rested on her back, and it felt as if it were on fire._

_"You look very beautiful tonight." He said in his musical voice._

_"Thank you." She said softly as she continued to stare at the mask that covered his eyes._

_Silence came between them as they moved gracefully across the floor. It was as if they were made to dance with each other. Everything felt so right, and before she knew it, Venus was laying her head on Kunzite's chest. The song ended too soon, and instead of dancing to the next, Kunzite led the warrior to the gardens just outside._

_"Everything is so much quieter here then it is on Earth." Kunzite stated._

_"What do you mean?" Venus asked confused._

_"The wind, it doesn't blow. There are no birds, no insects, no life." He responded._

_Venus nodded her head at his realization. "While the Moon is a very beautiful place, Earth is so young and full of life. I think this is what initially attracted Serenity to it. You see, we have trees and grass and flowers, but they weren't considered to be 'real' by her. She would wonder down to Earth just to walk in the meadows."_

_"And that is when she discovered my Prince. I need to thank her one day."_

_Venus looked up at the man's face and asked, "Why?"_

_"Because, if she had not come to Earth, than you wouldn't have either." His face showed deep sincerity as Venus quickly turned from facing him. She felt as if she were shaking all over, and her heart felt like it was going to explode. She enjoyed every minute of it._

_Kunzite placed his hand underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. Once again, her eyes came into contact with the mask. She reached up ever so slightly and took it off. "Please." She said quietly. "Don't hide these ever again."_

_Kunzite grabbed the mask and tossed it aside before he bent down to mold his warm lips against hers._

_

* * *

_

_"We shouldn't have allowed ourselves to be in this position." Venus said lightly as she curled up against Kunzite's naked side._

_Kunzite didn't respond to her statement, so she asked, "Why is it that Earth hates us so?"_

_Kunzite looked down at the goddess and said, "It's because they don't understand." He pulled her closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the forehead._

_"How long are we going to pretend that this is going to work?" Venus asked, pushing a little against his chest._

_He remained silent for a moment before he pulled her even tighter. "As long as we believe it will. We have to believe that things will get better; that we will find peace between us, and maybe one day we won't have to hide anymore."_

_"It isn't right. Us. You are a protector of the Prince of Earth, and I the guardian of the Princess of the Moon. Everything is against us. We have every reason not to believe this will work." Venus argued. It wasn't like she wanted him to leave, she was just so afraid of losing him._

_"There is one reason, at least for me, for us to believe, and it is stronger than any other reason that can come against us."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"I love you." He said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Venus began to shake once again as her blush reappeared. Did she hear him right? She was certain she had. She began to smile and cry at the same time._

_"I love you too." She whispered._

_

* * *

_

_"We're under attack!" Someone screamed. Finally, the evil forces from Earth had reared its ugly head. The Senshi of the Moon gathered together to fight against the armies that had formed and every person that could fight was fighting, but it wasn't enough._

_The attack came as a surprise. They had no warning, and the enemy was extremely strong. They had warriors prepared for a large war, while the Moon had nothing._

_As the Senshi fought, Venus kept her eyes out for a certain blonde male. She cut through the warriors as fast as she could, but her power was quickly fading. She knew she would die in this battle trying to protect this kingdom. All she wanted was to see him one last time._

_Finally, his hair flashed before her. As her eyes focused on him, they widened considerably. He was dressed as one of them. As an enemy. His eyes found her, but when they looked at her his face didn't change. It was as if he no longer cared for her._

_Venus couldn't help it. Tears began to stream down her face. "Kunzite!" She cried out. "Why? I thought you wanted peace?"_

_A smirk lit up on his face. "Peace? I do want peace just so long as our Queen, Queen Beryl, is ruler of the galaxy! Those who stand for the Moon must die in order for that to happen."_

_"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about me? What about everything we have been through? All that we have declared to each other?"_

_He began to laugh. "You actually thought that was real?" He cackled out even more. "I just used you as a way to monitor the Princess and the Moon Kingdom. See how we attacked at the perfect time?"_

_Venus shook her head violently. "I'll never believe it!" She cried out. "I know you love me! Something has happened to you! What has happened?!?" But his answer never came. The large shadow that was being controlled by Beryl descended upon the Senshi. Even with all of their powers together, they were not strong enough to defeat it. The being blasted them with full force, effectively killing them all._

_Venus' last thought was she hoped that Kunzite would be freed from whatever spell he was under. She prayed that his heart would not be damned to hell._

* * *

Mina shot up in bed. She looked around at the girls in her dorm, and they were all fast asleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. She laid back down slowly as she reached up to touch her cheeks. They were wet from her tears.

The dream had been so real. It was the same dream that has been haunting her almost every night since she regained her memories.

She thought of when they were revived the first time in Japan. She thought of the first time she saw Kunzite again. That same vacant look was on his face, and she knew that he had been reborn as the enemy.

Many times she tried to trigger his memory, but the attempts were futile. She never told any of her Senshi about their love affair. For some reason, she just couldn't. She knew that her love affair with Kunzite proved that she was irresponsible to be a guardian of the Princess, but she couldn't help what her heart wanted.

Last night, she had come face to face with him again. She couldn't hide again, she had to call out to him. She saw the confusion in Usagi's eyes, and she knew that questions would soon come her way, but she didn't care. Out of everyone, she knew Usagi would be the most understanding. After all, she had fallen in love with Endymion.

"Kunzite." She called out in the darkness. "This time, I will not lose you to Beryl."

**There's another chapter! I do hope everyone enjoyed it. I thought it was very important to give these two a history. Next story to update is War of the Titans! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	11. A New Personality

**Hello All! I know, it has been FOREVER since I last updated this story. I'm afraid to even look at the day of the last update. Truth be known, I lost inspiration in writing this story, and I just stopped writing for it. I got wrapped up in writing other stories, and I simply put this one on a backburner; hoping to return to it one day. I bet most of you thought I had abandoned the story, but I always strive to complete what I start. Maybe one day I'll move back to ****War of the Titans****, but that story needs to be completely re-written. Anyway, I definitely have a new plan for this story, and I believe you will like where it is going. Hopefully there are still some out there that are interested in this story. I apologize for the long wait, and thanks so much for being patient with me!**

**As the story turns……….**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Personality**

Mina rushed through the common room of Hufflepuff. She was suppose to meet Serena outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was running late. When she walked through the pathway leading out of her house, she was shocked to see Serena there waiting for her.

Serena gave a smirk at Mina's face. "Aren't you always suppose to be late?" Mina asked. Serena chuckled. "I guess I don't feel quite like myself." Mina's eyes softened.

They walked silently to Setsuna's office. It was very early in the morning, and there was hardly a soul in sight. Eventually they arrived outside the professor's office. They looked around to make sure no one was watching before they entered.

Their eyes found Setsuna sitting at her desk. "Venus, hime-sama, I didn't expect to see you so early." Setsuna said without even looking up at the two girls.

"Pluto, how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that?" Serena asked with frustration.

"Always at least once more, hime-sama." Serena let out a loud sigh while Mina giggled. She knew how much Serena hated to be called Princess.

Setsuna laughed for a moment before her face became quite serious. "I know why you're here." She stood up from her desk and began to walk towards them. "This is about the attack last night."

Serena nodded. "There was another youma, and…" Serena paused. She didn't know exactly how much Setsuna knew. Did she know about Kunzite? Did she know about the past repeating itself?

Setsuna waited for Serena to finish her sentence, but when she appeared to be lost in thought, Setsuna decided to continue the conversation. "The two students, they were both muggle-born. They suffered a significant loss of energy, but they are recovering."

"So what does that mean?" Mina questioned.

"It means that, whoever we are up against, they could potentially be singling out students of a muggle heritage. It also means that, since the attack, there will be a close eye kept on the student body and anyone who exhibits…" Setsuna paused; making eye contact with both students before saying "…unusual behavior."

"So we have to be on our guard." Serena said in a solemn voice.

Setsuna nodded her head gravely. "Not only in your attempts to save whoever is a target, but avoiding in being the target yourself. I am correct in believing that both of you are muggle-born." The time warrior received no verification, but she knew that what she said was true.

She turned away from them and made her way back towards her desk. It was getting close to breakfast, and these girls didn't need to be caught in her office at this time in the morning. "We need to find out more about our enemy, and until then, you two need to be careful."

"We already know a little bit about the enemy." Serena said in hesitation.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Last night, when we were fighting," Serena explained "Kunzite, he came." Serena could see the slight change in Setsuna's eyes even though she tried to hide it. "It's Beryl. She's back." Serena stated in a shaky voice.

Setsuna nodded. "Kunzite needs to be dealt with immediately." Mina flinched slightly at the way she stated that, but only Serena noticed to change in her demeanor. "He was one of the toughest to get through in that battle, wasn't he?" Setsuna questioned. She knew about the bits and pieces of that particular fight. She would need to do more research if this was what they were facing.

Mina's eyes got a vacant look in them, and Serena knew it was time to go before Setsuna caught on to her odd behavior. "Pluto, we better go. It is getting close to breakfast time, and we don't want to be seen all the way down here. It will cause people to question."

"You have become so wise hime-sama." She gave the Princess a sad smile, knowing the cost of that wisdom. "We'll speak more on this later, for now act as if nothing is out of the ordinary."

The two made their way out of the office, walking towards the Great Hall. "Thanks." Mina murmured as they walked along the corridors. "You know, for getting me out of there before…"

Serena smiled at her old friend. "No problem. What are friends for?"

"I'm surprised you still want to be my friend." Mina said in a defeated voice, looking away from her Princess.

"Why would you ever think that, Minako-chan?" Serena asked with concern.

"Because I failed you; as a guardian. I let my guard down. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. I should have stuck to my duty as a Senshi. As your protector. Instead, I went off and gave my heart to…" Serena laid her hands on the girl's shoulders. Mina began to cry uncontrollably as Serena embraced her.

They were outside the Great Hall at this point, and thank God no one was around to witness the spectacle. As of now, at least to Serena's friends, Mina was a stranger. It didn't matter if anyone saw though, Serena thought. This was her friend, and she needed to comfort her.

"Minako-chan, you have nothing to apologize for. I knew."

Mina jerked away from her and glanced into her deep blue eyes. Did she just hear correctly?

Serena giggled at her friends reaction. She cupped Mina's face in her hands. "I knew, even back on the Moon. I know that sometimes I can be a little less than observant, but there is one thing that I don't miss and that is love. I see it, and I feel it. It was clear in your eyes. I remember that night at the ball." Mina stiffened at the memory; the one she had just dreamt last night.

"I remember dancing with Endymion and abandoning you." Serena laughed. "I knew you were going to be so angry with me. We always moped together at balls, but then I saw your yellow hair fly by, and to my surprise I saw you in the arms of a silver haired man. I knew he must have been the one that your mind wandered to so often. The way you two danced together…" Serena paused before looking directly into Mina's eyes. "He loved you. I know it."

This caused fresh tears to fall from her eyes. Serena brought her into a close hug once more. "I promise you. This time, we will not lose him. I will not fail you again."

Mina's arms tightened. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Sometimes, she just couldn't stand how Serena's heart stayed so pure; so full of love. After everything, how did she still hang on to that? "You are so strong, Usagi-chan."

Serena only shook her head. "I'm not the one who's strong. It is love that is the strong one." They heard voices approaching, and the pair reluctantly pulled apart as Serena saw her friends from Gryffindor round the corner. She gave them a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned back to Mina. "I guess this is where we part, for now."

Mina nodded. She leaned into Serena and whispered. "You might want to hide that wisdom of yours, you are no longer acting your age." Mina giggled, and Serena couldn't help but smile in return. Her group of friends slowly approached her.

"Hey meatball head!" Sirius all but shouted as he placed his arm around Serena's shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes in return. "Who's your new friend?" He questioned, looking Mina up and down.

Serena let out a sigh. "This is Mina. We have History of Magic together." Just then a group of Hufflepuffs appeared. Mina smiled. "I'll see you around Usa…Serena." She quickly made her way over to the group, waving one last time at the girl.

"I have to say Serena, I'm surprised to see you up this early." Lily said with a smirk on her face. "Usually I have to drag you out of bed."

Serena did a mental sweat drop. "I woke up real early this morning for some reason and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to just wander on my own." Her friends looked at each other in confusion. Serena knew why. She knew she wasn't acting herself, but she knew it was unavoidable, she wasn't herself anymore. Not the person they knew.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, Serena couldn't help but reflect on her conversation with Mina. Of course she understood exactly what she was going through. After all, she was the one that fell in love with Endymion.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to slowly fill her plate with food. Again, her friends faces showed concern. This was the second morning in a row in which she didn't dive right into the food. Instead, she took her time, and her eyes had such an empty look to them. The sparkle; it was no longer there.

Serena didn't notice their stares; she just continued her thought process. She thought back to the enemy. She closed her eyes for a second. She couldn't believe that time was repeating itself once again. How was she suppose to deal with this? She just hoped that she could allow the others to stay in peace for awhile longer. She knew they were here; she could feel them.

It was then that she had a thought. If they were here then so was…

"Mamo-chan." Serena whispered as her eyes shot open.

"What was that Serena?" Sirius questioned. Serena didn't miss the fact that he didn't use her nickname. They were seeing the changes. She smiled innocently. "Nothing. I was just trying to remember the name of an old friend from back home."

She broke eye contact and stared off into the distance once again. Mamoru. He had to be here too. Her heart fluttered at the idea. Would he come to her rescue again? She thought of it. The thought of being reunited with him again. She would be lying if she didn't confess that the thought made her extremely happy, but then, another question interrupted her mind.

Should he come for her? While she cared for Mamoru, all their lives they have always been told that they should be together because it was destiny. Because of their past life. She loved him, but she just wanted to know, to make sure, that their love was real.

Perhaps he can stay hidden for awhile. She was a different warrior this time around. She could protect herself. Maybe, if she could keep her wits about her, he would not need to come. He would not need to reawaken, and maybe, just maybe, they can find each other without destiny's interference.

_If we were meant to be, we will find each other once again._

Serena looked down at her plate. She had barely eaten a thing. She just didn't feel like eating. Not now. She still needed more time to readjust before she could begin her act. It saddened her that it would be an act. She loved her carefree self. The one with no knowledge of the heartache, the pain, the blood, that was in the future.

Serena shook her head as she pushed away from the table. She needed fresh air.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked. She just couldn't understand why Serena was acting so strange.

"I just need to take a walk before I go to class." Serena said in an even tone.

"Would you like for me to come with you?" Lily offered, genuinely worried about her friend.

Serena shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise. I just need some time." With that, she walked out of the Great Hall. What she didn't notice was the pair of footsteps that followed her outside.

* * *

**And there's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Just so you know, be on the lookout for a new story of mine that will probably be published in the near future. It will be a crossover with Sailor Moon and Heroes. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
